


enjoy the show

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Its just smut, Porn, Tribbing, it's steph's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield





	enjoy the show

Steph pants as Toni rearranges them on the bed so that they’re facing away from each other but their spit and slick-wet pussies are lined up against each other. She can’t stop herself from dipping her hips and dragging their swollen lips together just to enjoy the shudder of pleasure that ripples through her at the sticky contact.

Toni slaps her thigh for that. It stings delightfully and Steph’s tempted to do another grind for the hell of it but Toni chides her, “Let me lube up first.”

Her fingers immediately go to work, rubbing so much lube against Steph’s pussy that she buries her face into the sheets. She’s known that sex was going to be overwhelming and she’d been nervous and maybe embarrassed. But no one had warned her of how _lewd _it could get. 

It’s the little things that get to her like when Toni spreads her legs open to show her dark thatch of curls to Steph’s curious gaze. The sweat that shines on Toni’s thighs. The way her fingers prune after she’s had them buried inside of Steph. The ache in her own jaw after Toni’s done sitting on her face. The way Toni tenderly runs her fingers through Steph’s pubic hair before dropping a kiss on her hip. And now, the gentle manner in which Toni’s slicking them up so that they can scissor without worry.

She buries a curse and whine into the sheets when Toni’s clever and sly fingers work their way inside of Steph. But she’s an evil, evil woman who teases Steph with a few pumps before she pulls her fingers out. Toni laughs and rubs her wet fingers into Steph’s hip. “Impatient?”

Steph answers by dropping her wet pussy on top of Toni’s and grinding. Toni moans immediately, hand tightening on Steph’s hip as they begin to grind in earnest. Closing her eyes, Steph focuses on the sensations, the sounds, the smell. Toni’s _so warm_. Her public hair tickles. Every couple of grinds, their clits manage to rub together to send sparks of pleasure shooting through her. Steph wishes they were facing each other because she wants to see Toni’s handsome face shining with pleasure. She wants to taste the sweat forming between Toni’s scarred breasts. Bury her face against Toni’s neck and breathe in the scent of Toni’s perfume transformed by their activities.

And the sounds. Fuck. Steph wants to hide and revel in their in equal parts. Toni’s near constant stream of dirty talk. Steph’s own grunts and whines. The slick sound of their sex rubbing against each other. Steph reaches down between her straining thighs and teases Toni’s hole, just because she can. Toni’s reaction is to squeeze down on the slim fingers with a throaty moan, “Cheater.”

“Just repaying the favor,” Steph pants back, wanting so very much to bury her face between Toni’s legs and stay there until Toni passes out. She takes her hand back and pinches her own nipple, shifting so that she’s sitting on her knees and teasing both breasts while Toni fucks into her. 

“Turn around,” Toni demands, hands tugging lightly on Steph to follow through. She’s happy to oblige, tossing her hair over her shoulder before she teases the pink tips with a light touch. Small, tight circles that send heat pooling in her belly.

Steph sees the hunger in Toni’s eyes and asks, “You wanna help?”

“I’d rather enjoy the show.”


End file.
